Maybe We Will Get To Happley Ever After
by BlueNaru
Summary: Ren X Kyoko. Kyoko X Ren. Will they finally tell each other or will they keep hiding their true feelings? Warning Lemons, Bad spelling and conversational grammar.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan-fiction, so please let me know (nicely) how I am doing. Constructive criticism is welcome. WARNING: I have dyslexia so my spelling sucks (spell check dose not always work right :( .). Oh and there may be spoilers from time to time. DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT (I just play in it's world)

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One

(This takes place at the end of chapter138 in the manga)

When Kyoko realizes that she got Ren's birthday mixed up she runs to her cell phone and calls the only person who can help her … Yashiro – San.

Yashiro answers his phone with a smile "Hello Kyoko – Chan, how are you?"

"Yashiro – San I need your help." Kyoko screams panicked.

Yoshiro now vary worried asks "Kyoko – Chan what is wrong, are you alright?"

Kyoko tries to calm down " I mixed up what day Tsuruga – San's birthday was on and I haven't got his present yet. What should I do? What would he want for his birthday? What type of cake dose he like?" Kyoko rambles all of this while Yashiro tries to keep up with all she is saying. Then the light bulb goes on in Yashiro's head.

"Kyoko – Chan, I have an idea let me look at Ren's schedule." Yashiro says. Yashiro looks at Ren's schedule for today and is pleased to see that after he is done with Dark Moon he is completely free. "Kyoko – Chan, Ren has nothing else scheduled after shooting Dark Moon. Why don't you tell him that as a birthday gift you would like to make him diner and a cake? You know he would never turn down your cooking."Yoshiro says with his cat smile.

Kyoko can't believe it {This just may work and I will be making sure he eats right} " Thank you Yashiro – San, I will try that. You are a life saver." she says.

"Happy to help, good bye Kyoko – Chan." he says. "Bye" and with that she hangs up.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Ren arrives at the set early and begins to look for Kyoko. He sees her hiding in a corner and putting her phone away. He comes up behind her with out her noticing and asks "How are you today Mogami – San?"

Kyoko jumps and turns around. "Ts-tsuruga – San" she studiers. He simply smiles. Kyoko bows and says "Happy Birthday Tsuruga – San."

Ren smiles even bigger now and says "Thank you."

Kyoko quickly asks "As a gift may I please make you diner and a cake tonight after the shoot?"

Ren is dumbfounded by this and it takes him a minute to answer her.

Kyoko {I hope he accepts my offer.}

Ren{I hope I can control my self.} "I would love that Mogami – San." he says.

"We probably need to go by the store after we wrap for the day, is that ok?" Kyoko asks.

"Yes we do. Do you need to stop by the Darumaya for you to get anything?" he replies.

Kyoko is so happy that he is ok with this. "That would be nice so I can change out of my work close." she says.

With that said Ren goes to his dressing room to get ready for the days shooting. Threw the entire shoot both of them were excited about getting to spend time with each other.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Ren waited outside by his car while Kyoko changed back into her work clothes. He could not completely hide his feelings. Kyoko comes out of the building to find Ren standing by his car with a hint of a smile upon his face. They get in to his car and head to the Darumaya.

"um Tsuruga – San she says in a small voice.

"Yes" he replies wondering what could be making her act like this. {Is she afraid of me trying something after that one time? No no it can't be that she came over again after that with out any problems.}

"W-what would you like me to make for diner?" she asks.

{Oh, thats all} he thinks. "I have been wanting some American food. Do you know how to make hamburgers and fries?" he says remembering how much she loves hamburgers.

"YES I DO" she yells excitedly {after all I did work at Wo's Burger}.

Ren smiles and turns to look at her before focusing back on the road. {I guess she has not changed that much.}

"Tsuruga – San, what would you like on your burger?" she says delighted at how well this is working out.

"Oh, just lettuce and tomato." he replies.

"One more question, what type of cake do you want?" she says smiling.

"Nothing too rich, just something light." he says hoping she dose not try to make him eat to much.

{That's not much of an answer!} she sulks for a moment before … {THAT'S IT} she smiles and says "How dose angel food cake with a strawberry glaze sound?"

Relived Ren says "Wonderful."

Now a block a way from the Darumaya, Ren looks at the dash-board clock to see that it is now 8:25 pm. Before they left Dark Moon director Ogata had told everyone to be on set at 6:00am for a photo shoot for the story that was being done about the filming of Dark Moon. {I wonder if she will take this the wrong way.} "um...Mogami – San s-since we have to be on set early tomorrow w-would you like to stay in the guest room tonight? And I will drive you to the set in the morning." he asked.

"I don't want to impose on you." she replied.

"It's no problem at all and since you are making me diner and all." he says anxiously.

"Well then yes, thank you Tsuruga – San." she answers happy that she dose not have to worry about getting enough sleep.

They pull up to the Drumaya and Kyoko runs inside. She quickly changes into some nice clothes and looks in the mirror {I hope Ren likes my outfit.... Why do I want him to like how I look so much?} Then she packs a bag and tells the owners what is going on so they don't worry.

___________________________________________________________________________________

While Ren waits for Kyoko to come back out he cannot help but wonder why he feels so anxious. {I mean she is only cooking me diner because it is my birthday....And I only invited her to stay the night because we have an early start tomorrow.... Why do I hope that something more will happen? I really should not feel like this...... But God I can't help it she has completely stolen my heart, she makes it hard for me to think.} Ren looks up to see Kyoko come out dressed in a tight v-neck gold colored shirt that sets off her eyes and short black skirt. {God she looks dam sexy in that.....WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?}. He manages to hide his thoughts before she gets to the car door.

"You look vary nice Mogami – San." he says while inwardly beating himself up for the thoughts that keep running threw his mind.

Kyoko blushes " Th- thank you Tsuruga – San." she replies.

Now off to the store. Once they get to the store they quickly get every thing that they need. The casher rings the last item and Ren swipes his debit card before kyoko has a chance to pay.

"TSSUUURRRUUGGAA – SAAAN, THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENT YOU CAN'T PAY FOR YOUR OWN BIRTHDAY PRESENT." She wines.

He only smiles and says "But your going to be cooking it so I think it fair that I pay for the stuff to make it. And besides I already swiped my card you can't pay now."

Pouting she says "Fine."

"Good I am glad you see it my was."he chuckles.

* * *

AN: I think I addressed everybody's suggestions and hopefully there are no more spelling or grammar errors in this draft. I hope this style is easer to read (as was suggested). Thanks to everyone for taking the time to read this. Please review it is really helpful to let me know if you like something or if I need to fix something.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They lay there holding one another wondering why it took them this long to get to where they are now. They have loved each other for so long, both hiding those feeling out of fear of losing the one they loved so deeply. Could they really have a happy life with someone they loved and who loved them back? They finally come down from there high.

Ren kisses her gently on the top of her head and asks "Would you like to take a quick shower before we go to bed?"

She looks up at him "A shower sound good." then with a devilish grin she says "But it would sound even better if your coming in with me."

He smiles back and replies "What do you think I had in mind. Like I would leave your side right now. I'm to afraid you will vanish."

"You can't get rid of me that easy. Sorry honey but your stuck with me." she laughs

"Good because your stuck with me too. Now can you walk or should I carry you to the shower?"He smiled at her as he said this.

She looked at him questioningly as she tried to stand up. Then she realized why he asked, {Why would something that felt so good leave you feeling so sore?} "I guess I need a little help." She replied.

He quickly sweep her off her feet and carried her to the shower. When they reached the bathroom he gently set Kyoko down on her feet and after making sure she could stand without help he turned his attention to the shower. Ren turned the water on to get warm then fetched two clean towels. Ren gave the water one finale check to make sure the temperature was right. He kissed her softly and helped her step into the shower. Kyoko began to reach for the bar of soap that was in the shower. Ren gently garbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a mischievous smile upon his face.

She gives him a puzzled look and says "I was going to soap up, why?"

"That my dear is my privilege. I mean what kind of man would I be to not clean up the mess I made after you showed me so fun?" His smile widened as Kyoko began to blush profusely.

"As long as I can return the favor." she smile sweetly.

They took terns cleaning one another. Once they were sufficiently cleaned and dry they ambled back to the room. It was now about 11:30 pm and time for bed. They were so exhausted and could barely keep their eyes open. Ren pulled back the covers and gestured for Kyoko to get into bed.

"Lady's first." He yawned.

She gave him a brief kiss and slid into bed. He climbed in behind her and snuggled up agents her back. Wrapping his arms around her wast and kissing the top of her head he said "Good night my love."

A half asleep Kyoko replied "Good night, I love you."

"I love you too."

Then they where both sound asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________

They awoke at 4:30am to one very annoying alarm clock. Ren slammed the snooze button and wrapped his arms tightly back around Kyoko. He looked at her with a loving smile on his face. Kyoko stared back at him with a slightly sleep glazed face.

"Good morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?" Ren questioned while thinking {I am so happy that last night was not a dream.}

Kyoko yawned and said "Vary well. You know you are really comfy?"

He could not help but give her a kiss {She thinks I'm comfy.}

Now awake and dreading living the warm cocoon of Ren's arms she could not think of any other place then right hear right now. "um... so what is the battle plan for today."she sheepishly asked.

"What do you mean battle plan?" he could not think why they would need one.

"Well I mean how are we going to act toward each other? What are we going to do about Reino? And when are we going to get my things from the Darumaya? Oh and what are we going to tell everyone about me moving in with you?"She stated with a bit of exasperation.

"We will act as we are now and if anyone has a problem with that then tough for them. Since we only have to be at the set for our interviews we will have plenty of time to get everything that needs to be done finished." He smiled to lighten his harsh tone. "As for that son of a bitch Reino if I see him he is died. We will go talk to Lory and tell him the situation so he can get you some body guards for when I am not with you. We will also have Lory call my parents and tell them about us." {Which will mean them probably coming to visit.} He thought nervously. "And after that I will tell the couple at the Darumaya what is going on. Then I will help you pack and we should make it home by lunch." He gave her a kiss right as the alarm went off again.

They both sighed and got up out of bed to prepare them selfs for the day.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Kyoko was already dressed and making coffee for the two of them. Ren came into the kitchen a moment after she started the coffee. Kyoko was in a nice emerald green fitted t-shirt and a tight pare of levies. Ren was wearing a pare of black slacks and a white dress shirt. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her wast and setting his head on her shoulder so his lips brushed her neck.

"So my dear where is this wonderful cake that you made for me?" he said knowing what his breath upon her neck was doing do her and smiling all the while.

She pointed to the counter next to the stove and horsely whispered "Over there, do you want me to get you a slice?"

His smile widened "Yes please."

She slowly turned around in his arms as he stood up. She looked up at his to see that devilish smile. Smiling her own version of that smile she reached up and tentatively kissed him and said "Then you will need to let go and stop teasing me or I will be good for nothing all day."

"Well I don't know about being good for nothing because I know you'll be good for Something." he laughed and let her go.

Blushing Kyoko gave him a nice thwack on the arm and went to get two slices of cake.

He laughed even more while rubbing his arm "What was that for?"

"I think you are going to be an impossible leach from now on." she laughed

"That is most definitely the plan my dear." They both laughed while they ate their breakfast.

* * *

AN: I hope you like the story so far. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed it really keeps me going and helps a bunch. I am SO SORRY for taking so long to put this up. I had really bad writers block. There are a lot of spelling mistakes in this chap that I well fix as soon as I can. The chap in not finished but I did not want to keep you all waiting. Special thanks to Suezanne who has provided me with a new character ( I will try my best to work her in soon).

Chapter 5

After quickly eating they headed off to the Dark Moon set. Both where extremely happy and nervous at the same time. How could fate have worked so well in their favor, finding their childhood love and still being in love. Ren was already planing how to ask Kyoko to marry him. So what if things where going fast now, it took them both so long to get hear that they deserved to rush. And He was damn sure that he never wanted to be parted of Kyoko again, she was everything he wanted and more.

{I still cannot believe that she is really mine.} Ren thought while glancing at Kyoko in the passenger seat. She was staring out the window wondering how she could have not noticed that Ren was Koun.

They arrived at the set before the other actors and immediately found Director Ogata. "Good morning Ogata – San" both Ren and Kyoko said.

"Good morning Ren – San, Kyoko – Chan. How are you two doing?" replied Ogata.

Ren and Kyoko looked at each other and Ren said. "Well, we need to talk to you in privet about some important matters before the interview."

Ogata became very concerned and started freaking out. However the three of them managed to walk over to Ren's dressing room. They all sat down and Ren began telling Ogata about everything (except the fact that Ren was Kuu's son). Ogata was overjoyed that Ren and Kyoko where a couple, and overly vexed that the stalker was back. The all agreed that non of this would be talked about in the interview and that security must be stepped up on set as well as off.

After their conversation Ogata left to get everything ready for the interview. Kyoko and Ren sat on the couch in his dressing room. Ren pulled his phone from his pants pocket and called Lory. Lory answered on the second ring.

"Hello Ren what can I do for you this morning?" Lory said while wondering if that boy had finally come to his senses and told Kyoko about his true feelings.

" I am sorry to bother you this early boss but there are some things that Kyoko and myself have to talk to you about ASAP." Ren replied.

" OH DID YOU FINALY TELL HER YOU LOVED HER, DID YOU KISS HER OOHH I AM SO HAPPY." Lory yelled excitedly like a teen-aged girl.

Kyoko giggled at this because she could hear Lory even though Ren held the phone to his opposite ear. Ren turned beat red and replied "Yes and yes but there are a few other things we need to talk about like that stalker came back, so can we meet with you later?"

Lory became vary serious all of a sudden at the minion of the stalker. "I am happy for you two, and I will get started on the stalker issue. You two come by my house when you can."

" Thanks boss. We will be by after lunch, we need to do the Dark Moon interview then go get Kyoko's things from the Darumaya, eat lunch first then we can meet with you ok!" Ren was vary serious now.

" That sound good. Bye" and with that Lory hung up.

Ren turned to face Kyoko. "Well my sweet you need to call the Darumaya couple and tell them what is going on then we need to get out there for the interview." Ren kissed her cheek and let her call Taisho and Okami – San.

Taisho was not happy in the slightest but he agreed that it was the best for Kyoko. However he insisted on having a private talk with Ren when they arrived. And Okami insisted that they have lunch at the restaurant so they could spend a little time with Kyoko before she moved in with Ren. Oh how the would miss Kyoko.

The interview went just as planed. The typical questions of how did you like working with everyone and did anything really exciting happen on set. Followed by individual and group pictures. By 9:30 am Ren and Kyoko where done with their parts of the interview and where released to go about their day.

Kyoko was afraid that Taisho would be to hard on Ren and was vary quite for most of the ride over to the Darumaya. Ren finally broke the silence.

"So, Taisho wants to have a private talk with me before he will let me take you?" Ren said with a smile knowing that to Taisho Kyoko was like a daughter. He would not lie to the man. He respected the fact the Darumaya couple took care of her so well, but He would not take no for an answer he would have Kyoko as his wife no mater what anybody said or did. She was his and had been the only woman he would ever consider marring since he was ten years old.

Kyoko nodded and with tears in her eyes said "Yes" Ren was puzzled why is she going to cry. This is a good thing He can make his intentions vary clear and it also meant that they cared vary much about her welfare.

"Honey what is wrong? Why are you about to cry?" he asked

"Be-because I am afraid that Taisho will be to hard on you." she began to sob.

"Don't you worry I am a strong guy. I can take it, He just cares about you and dose not wish to see you hurt. I will tell him how I feel for you and that my intentions are honorable. And that they are more than welcome to come and visit any time they wish. So please stop crying." he told her. With a few last sniffles she dried her eyes and sat up.

They arrived a the Darumaya just a few moment later. Ren parked his car behind the building and the both went inside.

_____________________________________________________________

AN: I thank everyone for reviewing but for those who are mean about it I would like to tell you something;

Yes my grammar and spelling do suck and I do need a beta-reader. I am doing my best. Spell check cannot even fix most of my stuff and it takes hour after frustrating hour with a dictionary to fix most of it. I do not plan on writing as a profession this is just fun. I have dyslexia and was in special ed English classes since 5th grade. I do not appreciate people who assume I am stupid or do not try because I do my best and am not stupid. If I misspell something tell me and I will fix it don't be a jack$$. We all have flaws so look at your self before you become overly critical of someone you don't know.


End file.
